iceofhonorfandomcom-20200215-history
Constitution of Nogodrick (Ultima)
The Constitution of Nogodrick '''was rewritten in its 3rd form in 1942 after the Reconstruction era following the Second Nogod Civil War. The document is the supreme law of the nation, and may only be amended with a vote that encompasses the majority of the legislature, executive, dictatorial, and royal votes. Background The third constitution was built around adding increased provisions for democratic aspects in the government, while also strengthening the military in order to prevent another conflict in the scale of the second civil war. Text '''Preamble: We the citizens of Nogodrick, to henceforth preserve this Balthorist State, hereby establish this new constitution to promote the strengthening of democratic ideals, the duty and ability of the armed forces to safeguard the rights and order guaranteed in this document, and to return the rule of civilian leadership. Section I: Fundamental Provisions of the Nation §1: The Balthorist State of Nogodrick, hereinafter referred to as Nogodrick, is a sovereign state and one of the three rightful successor nations of the Czardom of Alsesia. §2: This constitution is the supreme law of the nation. No law passed by any body within Nogodrick shall contradict or supersede it. §3: This constitution shall not be suspended under any circumstance except by the majority consent of all governing bodies. §4: The governing bodies are: The Parliament of Nogodrick, the Royal Authority, the President and his executive branch, the Supreme Court, and the Council. §5: New legislation shall be conducted as follows: The Parliament shall, either by its own accord or by a petition receiving at least 100,000 signatures within a period of 31 days, create a bill to be debated on within Parliament. Parliament shall, after the conclusion of debate, conduct a vote with all eligible members present. To pass a bill within parliament requires a simple majority. If a bill has been passed, Parliament shall send the bill to the President in no longer than 48 hours. The president shall have the right to approve or veto a bill. If the bill is approved, the President shall submit it to the Council within 48 hours of doing so. If the bill is vetoed, he shall return it to Parliament, which may override the veto with a 2/3rds majority. If the veto is overridden, it shall be sent to the Council. The Council, having now either an approved bill or one that has been passed through an override, shall consider the validity of the bill under the constitution and benefit to the nation. A simple majority is needed to pass or fail the bill. Should the Council reject a bill, it shall be referred to the Royal Authority, who may decide whether to reject the bill or pass it through a national referendum. Should a referendum occur, the results shall be binding. §6: 'Judicial powers shall be exercised only by the courts. The highest court is the Supreme Court, the decisions of which are unappealable. '§7: 'The executive branch shall be composed of the President and his Cabinet, composed of the Secretaries of respective departments. The approval of a cabinet member shall be done through a simple majority vote in Parliament. '§8: 'No legally residing individual, organization, or institution in Nogodrick shall be exempted from the laws and rights in this constitution. '§9: The territory of Balthorist State is indivisible and shall not be altered without the express consent of all governing bodies. The ten provinces, the Montyn Autonomous Republic, and the Urban Districts shall not be ceded under any circumstance. All force is authorized to prevent the losses of these core territories. §10: '''BASIC (English), along with all dialects of Alseslang are the official languages of Nogodrick. Government or judicial documents published are only legally binding if an official copy exists written in an official language. Foreign translations may be produced when applicable or necessary. ''Section II: Basic Rights and Duties of Citizens and Permanent Residents''' '§11: 'The rights of Permanent Residents are listed in separate laws. These laws shall be treated as constitutional. '§12: 'Citizenship of Nogodrick shall be granted only in the case of an individual completing their mandatory National Service. In extraordinary cases, certain actions may be grounds for being considered fulfillment of Service. In such a case, the Supreme Court shall rule on the potential to grant citizenship. '§13: 'Citizenship of Nogodrick shall not be deprived unless an individual has violated a law that contains such a clause, or has been convicted of high treason. '§14: 'Every citizen is guaranteed rights granted by this constitution and other laws and must perform the duties stated by the Constitution or other laws. No citizen shall be discriminated or denied their rights due to of sex, age, ethnicity, national origin, language, political voting history and stances, health, or disabilities. '§15: 'The life, personal liberty, bodily integrity, and security of a citizen are guaranteed by the government. Only a court may deprive an individual of any of these rights, and only so in criminal convictions. '§16: 'All citizens not incarcerated have the right to freely move and reside in any part of the nation that they wish. Except in cases where they have been barred from doing so by a court, a citizen may freely leave the country. '§17: 'The right of a foreign citizen or individual to enter Nogodrick is governed by specific laws. A foreigner shall not be deported, extradited, or returned to another country if they are in danger of having their rights prescribed by the Rander Declarations violated. '§18: 'The freedom of speech, of the press, of assembly, of demonstration, of petition, and any medium of communication or voluntary association is guaranteed except when done with intent to subvert the legal authority of the government or incite violence. '§19: 'A citizen may follow or choose not to follow any religion, provided the religion does not contain practices that cause danger to the wellbeing of an individual or group. No religion shall be protected by this constitution if it intends to subvert the authority of the government, binding laws, or other rights protected by Nogodrick. Protected religions shall make no attempt to oppose to implementation of laws, construction of legal public and private works, or demolition and/or removal of materials, structures, and landmarks when deemed necessary by a government authority. '§20: 'Compulsory religious education, as defined by the Religious Rights Act of 1912, in any household, institution or organization is prohibited. The penalty if found guilty shall be death for perpetrators. '§21: 'Criticism, satire and mockery of the government, individuals, institutions, organizations, states, and religions is protected when not intending to slander, libel, or incite violence from or against the subject. All citizens may file a complaint against government actions to the Royal Authority. '§22: 'The sanctity of privacy and the home shall not be violated unless a legal warrant of investigation or arrest has been made. '§23: ''' Category:Ultima Category:Nogod Law Category:Nogod Culture Category:Constitutions